


Ray (heart) Chris

by DiscoSheets



Category: Life on Mars
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, M/M, drinking to get drunk, implied Sam/Chris, mentions of Gene/Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly short fics (about a 100 words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dialogue only

"'Ey Chris don't pour like that."  
"Like what?"   
"With you're left hand. It's bad luck."  
"Ray, I'm left handed...what am I supposed to do?"  
"I dunno pretend like you're right handed."  
"That's nonsense though Ray, there's no such thing as bad luck..."  
"'Course there is Div, how else would I be stuck here drinking alone with you?"  
"Because Guv an' Boss are undercover and..."  
"Yeah more like under covers..."  
"...what? Thats still a proper reason, no bad luck involved."  
"Proper reasons..just cause...Tyler isn't rubbing off on you? When he's not on Guv of course."  
"It's good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting next to Ray on a steak out by themselves gives Chris butterflies like dancing with a girl for the first time, he stepped on her feet a lot.   
Accidentally brushing against Ray's calf under the table in the canteen burns.   
Electricity jumps between them, not like static shocks, it's more on the insides.  
Kissing Ray because it feels right even if it's wrong. Ray kisses back.  
Having sex with Ray is secret and it's not gay or anything. It's about expressing their friendship physically. It's not love making. But they don't call it that so it isn't that, alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update in over a year. I'm far from done with these two.


End file.
